Mushroom Gorge
Mushroom Gorge is the third course of the Mushroom Cup from Mario Kart Wii. The course is located on a mountainous zone with Trampoline Mushrooms rising over cloudy abysses, where racers have to use some of them as platforms to pass certain gorges. Characters mainly travel the course on land. However, in the middle of the route, they enter a cave where they find an abyss full of Trampoline Mushrooms. Players can drive two different ways over these mushrooms to cross the cave. Some Goombas appear serving as obstacles on the track. This course reappears as a retro course in Mario Kart 7. It is the third course in Shell Cup. While the overall layout is unchanged, in the mushroom cave, two of the mushrooms on the left path have been removed and replaced with a glider segment. Shortcuts Mushroom Gorge is one of three courses (others being Grumble Volcano and Wario's Gold Mine) to have a very useful shortcut. However, it is the trickiest to perform of the three. You should have a mushroom for this shortcut. The player should go to about 2/3 down the first stretch before the first bridge, then drive off, use his or her Mushroom, and hit the red Mushroom facing the rock wall in the direction of the start gate. The player should scale the wall by directing his or her control stick down and left. If done correctly, the player should land somewhere in front of the cave, and the game will count it as a lap. This shortcut may not be successful all the time, but if it is, the driver will shave off a ridiculous amount of time. It is recommended to practice a lot in Time Trials, but because of the shortcut's difficulty and how impractical it is to use in a fair WiFi race, it is not done by many people during online races (current world record). It demonstrates one of the faster ways to do the shortcut. The control stick is moved down-right instead of down-left, and the player has a slight chance to land directly behind the finish line, which still makes the lap count. Another shortcut, which is much easier to take, can be found towards the end of the track. After bouncing on the last mushroom inside the cavern, the player can turn to his or her left instead of going right around the last bend. If the player times a jump right, and uses a Mushroom as they are going off the cliff, it is possible to hop the entire gap, shaving off 3-4 seconds off their lap time. At the beginning of the track, there is another shortcut, but it is not recommended, due to the little time it shaves off. There are two red mushrooms that must be jumped off. Use a mushroom there and you will bounce off the two red mushrooms, usually landing on the bridge. de:Pilz-Schlucht it:Gola Fungo es:Barranco Champiñón Category:Mario Kart Wii Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Tracks Category:Mario Kart Tracks Category:Mario Kart 7 Retro Tracks Category:Mountain-themed Category:Plains-themed Category:Mountains